


Skating And Other Ways To Fall In Love

by CheekyTorah



Series: Ways To Fall In Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do not repost, Don’t Copy, Don’t Repost, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Lily really cannot stand that James Potter





	Skating And Other Ways To Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend TidalDragon for being my Beta reader/editor/understanding and patient person for this story

The crisp cool air bit at her nose. Her fingers tucked away in her robes were stiff and red while Lily did her patrol of the Hogwarts outer grounds. Red hair blowing about her shoulders, her long, heavy winter cloak shifting around her ankles. She muttered the warming charm quietly and she was surrounded by a heat that fought against the cold.

She was slowly coming up to the Black Lake when she noticed three figures seemingly hovering over the water. Glaring and growling silent profanities, Lily marched furiously over to the most troublesome boys of her year. Always giving her problems, always making her job more difficult. She wished they would just grow up.

“Black, Potter! Figures I would find you out here past curfew! Lupin, I thought better of you! How did you ever get Prefect?” she snapped at the three boys on the lake. She noticed Peter shifting foot to foot on the bank of the lake.

“Awe, Evans, really? We are just having a bit of innocent fun, no pranks even!” Sirius sighed and whined at her.

“You must forgive me for my lack of trust in such promises,” she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

“Lily, love, come skate with me!” Potter cooed and came flying towards her.

She looked at their feet and realized they all had muggle skates and had frozen the lake on one side. Even the Squid seemed perfectly at ease with their intrusion. James came quickly to a stop in front of her and winked at her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’d rather not,” she said strongly.

“Just one skate with me, and we will all go back in, ” James smiled softly this time.

She hesitated, on the one hand, she used to love skating but on the other they really were out past curfew and she could get into trouble. She glared at him and at the smirking Sirius and Remus behind him. 

“Fine, but only for a short while,” she said. She sighed and shook her head as usual James Potter getting his way.

Transfiguring her boots into a pair of skates she pushed off onto the ice and immediately started to slide easily over the smooth surface. She had forgotten how much fun it was skating, it had been a couple of years, but it seemed her feet knew exactly what to do. Sirius was helping Remus, who looked to be having an extremely difficult time staying vertical. Their fingers laced together, the red cheeks and happy smiles made Lily ache in a way she was accustomed to. She wanted that. Love. They had been dating a few months, everyone knew it, but they didn't come out right and told anyone yet.

“Too cute, eh?” words whispered in her ear, warm breath on her skin. She shivered.

“That they are. Think they are going to tell anyone yet?” She giggled. 

She actually giggled. Lily go back to the castle, right now, a voice screamed inside her head. She must be too cold, the blood not flowing right because she ignored it. She always ignored it. Rightly so, this was James Potter. Though, even after years of rejecting him and hundreds of reasons why James Potter was the worst idea ever, she couldn’t remember why.

“If It were up to Pads, I think the whole world would know, but Moony is much more reserved and anxious,” James said with a laugh.

Lily smiled and nodded. “Much unlike you, you just say whatever comes to your head.”

“Well I can’t say you're wrong,” he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Especially when it comes to you, I kind of go into autopilot. Like my brain doesn’t work quite right.”

Lily blushed, he had never said that before. Sure he did dramatic displays and ridiculous outbursts claiming his undying love and devotion. He had conjured hundreds of flowers once, having them appear to her throughout that day wherever she was at any given moment. She’d be sitting in class and suddenly a couple hundred flowers bearing little cards with her name on it would fill the room. He had sung cheesy made up songs with Sirius every day for a week, standing on the table in the great hall bellowing loudly for all the hear. 

He had done all of these very public things, he had never really just talked about it like a mature rational person. He wasn’t serious about it, it was just more attention-seeking notions. So this was different. Though, he did come her rescue when Severus had turned his vile tongue on her calling her a disgusting slur. 

She huffed, she didn’t mean to sound cross. She meant to make a light hearted joke but she couldn’t, his behaviour screamed insincere to her.

“I can work on it, you know,” he insisted and pulled to a stop in front of her, forcing her to stop and look up into his hazel eyes.

“Work on it?” She asked puzzled.

He looked at her with an intensity she’d never seen in him except for on the pitch, chasing the snitch.

“Showing you what you mean to me, without causing a scene.” He chuckled and leaned forward a bit, his breath lingering in the air against her skin. “You’ve been it for me since I was 13 years old, Lily. I’ll try anything.”

Then he turned and skated to the edge of the lake stepped off the ice. He quickly turned his skates back to shoes and with a little salute headed back towards the school.

A cough sounded beside her that made her jump. 

“Alright there, Lily?” Remus asked. She nodded and he continued. “Looking a little red there.”

“It’s just the cold,” she muttered and tugged at her cloak. 

He hummed in response and turned back to Sirius. 

It was just cold. Just the cold. She kept telling herself that for the rest of the night, even hours after being back in the warm common room and still in her bed trying to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first time I've written Jily but it is the first complete piece I've written for them.  
Thanks for reading! R&R is much appreciated! ❤️


End file.
